


[IBM]s

by skinandbones



Series: Black Ghost [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ajin, Betrayal, Gen, Minor Violence, ajin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: They both have secrets to keep and then the Captain's betrayal happened.





	[IBM]s

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do an Ajin AU for a long time so here it is. Had an idea of a scene and just ran with it... I tried! If I have any more ideas, then I'll update the series :).
> 
> There's also a possible Drautyx for this au if things go well...

“Why?” Nyx aims his gun at his own Captain, the man he trusted ever since he joined the defense task force. “Why did you do it?”

“You don’t understand, do you? Humans will continue to treat Ajins like monsters and experiment them against their will. You’ve seen the footage. The underground lab and their experiments right beneath this building. They got creative, didn’t they? Never bothered to hold back their methods.”

Nyx grimaces, remembering the horror that left a sour taste in his throat. He went back home that night, thinking about those images and the screams inside his head he couldn’t forget. He curled up on his bed to drown it out, but he was never granted sleep.

“Regis was far too believing and kind to think otherwise. He sought only for an impossible dream.”

“No.” Nyx steadies the finger on the trigger. “Regis wasn’t like the others. He fought for peace.”

“Peace? You’re wrong. And now, he’s dead.” Drautos points his handgun at Nyx.

Nyx narrows his eyes. “You wouldn’t kill me.”

A shot rings out. The bullet passes through Nyx’s head, blood and brain matter splatter against the white wall. Nyx’s body slumps onto the ground and dies.

“You are a fool, Nyx Ulric.”

Seconds later, Drautos notices the wound starts regenerating, a twitch of fingers against Nyx’s pants. Flesh starts pulling back in until the hole closes completely. “Thought so.” He targets Nyx again. “You are one, too.”

A groan escapes Nyx as his eyes opened, sharp ones staring back at the Captain with surprise. “Well fuck, you actually shot me, you asshole!” He starts to laugh and rubs the back of his head, not minding the blood one bit on his face. “Looks like the cat’s out of the bag.”

Nyx's IBM materializes as the dark particles form behind him creating a faceless black entity. A humanoid creature wrapped in black bandages, silent and does not speak. Its set of large wings flap lazily in the air while its thick tail thumps against the floor.

Drautos fires another shot at Nyx, but the black ghost swipes the bullet to the side with its talons. “I see. Who else knows about this?”

“No one.”

“So, you’ve been hiding all this time. How unfortunate for you. Did you think they would accept you, knowing you were one of us? Does it scare you how they’re hunted everyday and removed from society? How many times you wanted to tell the team who you were? You couldn’t do it, you were afraid to know the consequences.”

Nyx hates him even more, his fists tightening into a ball. “I’ll kill you.”

“Good.” Drautos flickers his attention behind Nyx’s ghost.

Nyx turns around, finding Drautos’ IBM coming through the wall. He backs away, and his own IBM slams itself against a bigger one. He could see its ram-shaped head bearing spiraled horns extending out and behind. Muscled arms unnatural compared to the other ghost’s but enough strength in its large claws to smash down. Nyx’s IBM flies them a safe distance away.

“Is this how it’s going to end? I mean, I don’t mind having to kill you over and over again. I’ll take you in if I have to,” Nyx says, standing his ground.

“Would decapitation suffice?” Drautos takes out his blade from his back pocket. His IBM appears waiting from its original place.

“We both know it’ll take more than that.” Nyx cracks his knuckles. “Let’s go.”

The air grows silent with the two in position, eyeing at each other while waiting for one to make the first move. 

A minute passes, and Nyx erupts into a run. He dashes to his right and jumps through the window, shattering the entire glass pane on the 60th floor. Drautos runs over and peers down the edge, finding a rescue helicopter waiting for Nyx.

“Bye.” Nyx salutes him before taking off.

Without warning, a pair of missiles come in contact at Drautos.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
